Kevin Can Wait: Sleep Disorder
"Sleep Disorder" is the second episode of the comedy series Kevin Can Wait. It was directed by Andy Fickman with a script written by Michael Loftus. It first aired on CBS on Monday, September 26th, 2016 at 8:30 pm. Synopsis Kevin Grady begins to realize that Donna has arranged all of the furniture and appliances in their home to her benefit. He first notices this after he asks to switch places in bed, after spraining his shoulder. Jealous of the better view of the bedroom TV and the five steps it takes her to get from her side of the bed, as opposed to his thirty steps, he begins noticing other such details around the house. Her coffee mug is conveniently placed next to the coffee maker while his is in the cabinet. His seat at the table is closest to the refrigerator, which sends a blast of cold air upon his neck whenever it is opened. And some of his favorite things, such as his George Foreman grill and his recliner are up in the attic. His friends egg him on and encourage him to make a stand for himself. Kevin confronts Donna, who thinks that Kevin is just over-reacting about things again, but concedes that they should both make decisions unilaterally for the benefit of everyone. Kevin takes this as a "win", but his friends tells him that Donn'a just "lollipopping" him, giving him something small so that he'll forget about larger stuff. Feeling as if he has been fooled, Kevin becomes determined to have things done his way. Meanwhile, Kendra is becoming concerned about Chale's hyper-sensitivity. He cries at just about everything. Kendra decides to have Chale hang out with her uncle, Kyle, where they will watch sports, eat chips, drink beer, and bond in a manly way. This tactic falls short of expectations, as Kyle demonstrates his own sensitive nature, after seeing a touching story on the TV. Donna comes home from work and takes stock of the changes that Kevin has made, without her knowledge. The old recliner is down from the attic and in the kitchen. There's a bean bag chair in the bathroom. In the master bedroom, she finds that Kevin has secured the TV to the ceiling, and has lit a scented candle. She finds him in bed wearing compression pants. She admonishes him for his ridiculous behavior, and convinces him that they each can stand to be more compromising about the other's needs. Unfortunately, Kevin becomes trapped in his increasingly tightening compression pants, and Donna has to pull him out. That night, the family are sitting down watching a very sad movie about a dying dog and a kitten that goes over a waterfall. Everyone is on the verge of tears except for Kevin, who is asleep, and Chale, who seems to not care a whit. After the movie is over, Kendra and Chale talk, and she tell him that he does not need to continue with a facade of manliness, and he just wants him to be himself. Chale is relieved and begins crying again. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * See also External Links * * * * Category:2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries